04 Kwietnia 2013
thumb|left|100x100px05:15 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Napad, odc. 6 (The Raid); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:37, 7:02, 7:05, 7:32,7:37 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Billy - kot - Mikrochip, odc. 3 (Mikrochips With Everything); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Dziewiczy kontynent cz. 1. Góry (Untamed Americas. MOUNTAINS odc. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Andy Mitchell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1454; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5806 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5806); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Dziewiczy kontynent cz. 2. Pustynie (Untamed Americas. DESERTS odc. 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2621; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Klan - odc. 2424 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 88 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5807 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5807); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2622; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2425 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Prawdziwe życie - /26/; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 89 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Mikołajek - odc. 3 Rower (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Le Velo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 114 - Zbrodnia na pierwszą stronę - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było, tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 1/15 (White Collar ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Bronwen Hughes; wyk.:Matt Bomer, Tim DeKay, Willie Garson, Tiffani Thiessen, Marsha Thomanson, Diahann Carroll; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Zagubieni VI - odc. 14/18 (Lost VI, ep. 14 The Candidate); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 89 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Zdaniem obrony - odc. 5/5 - Starzy znajomi; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Notacje - Jerzy Gruza. Pół wieku z Telewizją; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100x100px05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 84 - Trudny powrót; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Eliasz - odc. 24 Sztormowa zbiórka (Elias ep. Det blaser opp); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 177; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:10 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 913 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - Przejście, odc.22; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 59; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 25; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gdzieś w Afryce - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 54; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 20 Rodzice na 110% - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 518 - Pierwszy dzień; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Castle - odc. 30/58 (Castle ep. The Late Shaft); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/74; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 40 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 914 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 164 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Better Half); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 165 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Runaways); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Wstęp do Kocham kino: Melancholia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham kino - Melancholia (Melancholia); dramat kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Francja, Szwecja (2011); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Kirsten Dunst, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Kiefer Sutherland, Charlotte Rampling; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Formuła 1 - dzikie lata (Grand Prix The Killer Years); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:John L. Matthews; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Getto Gospel; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Radej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Melancholia (Melancholia); dramat kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Francja, Szwecja (2011); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Kirsten Dunst, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Kiefer Sutherland, Charlotte Rampling; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Art Noc: Diego el Cigala - koncert w Kazimierzu Dolnym z 2012 roku; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Zakończenie dnia 05:55 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór. 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny 23:15 Info Dziennik 23:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór 24:00 Dziennik pokładowy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Infoexpress 02:05 Telekurier 02:25 Serwis Info Wieczór. 02:32 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny 03:15 Info Dziennik 03:38 Pogoda Info 03:42 Sportowy Wieczór 04:00 Dziennik pokładowy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO 05:20 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski thumb|left|100x100px05:55 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes 17:00 Zobacz, co słychać 17:05 Strefa zgniotu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Zobacz, co słychać 17:30 Zobacz, co słychać 17:35 Reportaż w TVP Lublin 17:55 Zobacz, co słychać 18:05 Zdarzenia - magazyn reporterów 18:20 Zobacz, co słychać 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne 18:50 Prognoza pogody 18:55 Zobacz, co słychać 19:06 Zobacz, co słychać 19:15 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Zdarzenia - magazyn reporterów 19:54 Zobacz, co słychać 20:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:46 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne 22:07 Prognoza pogody 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór. 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny 23:15 Info Dziennik 23:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór 24:00 Dziennik pokładowy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Infoexpress 02:05 Telekurier 02:25 Serwis Info Wieczór. 02:32 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny 03:15 Info Dziennik 03:38 Pogoda Info 03:42 Sportowy Wieczór 04:00 Dziennik pokładowy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO 05:20 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski Plik:120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Właściwa żona (292) 09:00 I kto tu rządzi? (43) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Galareta społeczna (195) 10:00 Trudne sprawy (23) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (197) 12:00 Wzór 5 (96) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 2 (3) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1679) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (294) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (522) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (400) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1680) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kapelusz Michaela Jacksona (383) 20:00 Zdrady (6) 21:00 Przyjaciółki 2 (19) 22:00 Na krawędzi (6/13) 23:00 Kroki w ciemnościach - thriller (USA,2003) 01:00 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu Plik:Logo-19.png 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Rozmowy w toku: W życiu słucham się tylko wróżki... 06:10 Mango 07:15 Na Wspólnej (1738) 07:50 Doradca smaku (22) - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (163) 12:10 Kocham. Enter: Białe małżeństwo (37) 13:10 Szpital (37) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Klawisz (1017) 14:50 Kocham. Enter: Dla niej wszystko (38) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku: Wstydzę się rozebrać przed własnym mężem! 16:55 Szpital (38) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (164) 18:55 Doradca smaku (23) - magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1739) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Baranek (1018) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja Marrone, Ostrów Wielkopolski (6/15) 22:30 Oszukać przeznaczenie 2 - horror (USA,2003) 00:30 Superwizjer 01:05 Uwaga! 01:20 Arkana magii (881) 02:40 Rozmowy w toku: Wstydzę się rozebrać przed własnym mężem! 03:35 Zakończenie programu 05:10 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:30 Triumf miłości (104) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (53) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (7) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (79) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (80) 11:30 I Like It - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Winx Club 4 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (8) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (54) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (81) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (82) 19:00 Galileo (343) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Za linią wroga - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 22:10 Skorumpowani - film sensacyjny (Polska,2008) 00:45 W rękach wroga - dramat wojenny (USA,2004) 02:20 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:10 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Dyżur (6) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (1) - program kulinarny 07:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (8) 07:30 Timon i Pumba (25) 08:00 Strażnik pierścienia 2 (8) 09:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (7) 10:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (47) 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (48) 11:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (1) 12:00 Nash Bridges (4) 13:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (26) - reality show (Chorwacja) 14:00 Austin Stevens: Pogromca węży (11) - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (3) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (8) 16:50 Nash Bridges (5) 18:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (2) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (10) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (11) 20:00 American Pie - komedia (USA,1999) 22:00 Kontrola umysłu - thriller SF (USA,Aruba,2004) 00:05 Skyline - thriller SF (USA,2010) 02:00 Zobacz to!thumb|left|100px04:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Restaurant La Gare (13/15) 05:25 We dwoje (12) - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Męski typ 2: Maciej Wisławski (8/9) 07:15 Brzydula (215) 07:45 Brzydula (216) 08:20 Sąd rodzinny: Szczęście rodzeństwa (2) 09:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Dziecko błogosławieństwem (299) 10:20 Agenci NCIS 6 (19/25) 11:25 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Mali gangsterzy (3) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Bolesna miłość (300) 14:55 Dr House 3 (12/24) 15:55 Ostry dyżur 3 (57) 16:55 Brzydula (217) 17:30 Brzydula (218) 18:05 Agenci NCIS 6 (20/25) 19:00 Dr House 3 (13/24) 20:00 Komediowy czwartek: Stary, kocham cię - komedia (USA,2009) 22:15 Mentalista 2 (15/23) 23:15 Premiera: Złap, zapakuj, zabłyśnij - komedia (USA,2009) 01:00 Arkana magii 03:05 Druga strona medalu 3: Henryka Krzywonos (5/8) 03:30 Druga strona medalu 3: Anja Rubik (6/8) 03:55 Druga strona medalu 3: prof. Andrzej Bochenek (7/8) 04:25 Druga strona medalu 3: Izabela Sokołowska (8-ost.) 04:49 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Błękitny patrol (24) 06:55 Ja, ona i Eva (151) 07:55 Pippi (10) 08:30 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (3) 09:05 Łowcy smoków (12) 09:35 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (2) 10:10 Pszczółka Maja (63) 10:40 Był sobie człowiek (26) 11:15 Był sobie kosmos (26) 11:45 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (24) 11:55 Reksio (3) 12:10 Superauta (26) 12:45 Pippi (11) 13:15 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (3) 13:50 Łowcy smoków (13) 14:20 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (3) 14:55 Pszczółka Maja (64) 15:25 Był sobie człowiek (26) 16:00 Był sobie kosmos (26) 16:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (23) 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (24) 17:00 Reksio (2) 17:10 Reksio (3) 17:25 Superauta (26) 18:00 Świat zwierząt (26) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (2) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Papież z Niemiec - Benedykt XVI - film dokumentalny (Niemcy) 20:30 Błękitny patrol (25) 21:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (47) 22:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (26) - reality show (Chorwacja) 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (19) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Gramy po polsku (41) - program muzyczny 01:00 Gramy po polsku (52) - program muzyczny 02:00 Zakończenie programuthumb|left|100px06:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Winx Club 3 (5) 07:45 Winx Club 3 (6) 08:10 Galileo EXTRA (42) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:30 Telesprzedaż 11:05 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (23) - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Ryzykanci 5 (7) 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:35 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:45 Ryzykanci 5 (8) 15:45 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (23) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 16:50 Dekoratornia 17:20 Dekoratornia 17:50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 18:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Eva Luna (35) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (43) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Mistrz - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,USA,1989) 22:55 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Ameryką Łacińską (3) - serial dokumentalny 23:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 00:55 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 01:20 mała Czarna - talk show 02:15 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:35 Big Brother - reality show 03:20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Cafe Futbol 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Cafe Futbol 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Celta Vigo - FC Barcelona 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska - mecz: Celta Vigo - FC Barcelona 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Rugby: Puchar Narodów Europy - mecz: Polska - Ukraina 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Rugby: Puchar Narodów Europy - mecz: Polska - Ukraina 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - mecz finałowy 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - mecz finałowy 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Magazyn Liga 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - NEC Nijmegen 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - NEC Nijmegen 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - mecz: Bayern Monachium - HSV Hamburg 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - mecz: Bayern Monachium - HSV Hamburg 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Bundesliga 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Bundesliga 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programuthumb|left|100px06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Miejska lista 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Weekend z Jankesem 22:00 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 23:00 Hity na czasie 01:00 Polska nocthumb|left|100px06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 Rozmowy w toku: Upiłam się ze szczęścia po śmierci męża! 08:50 Studio TTV 2 (7/15) - program publicystyczny 09:50 Orzeł czy reszka?: Ho Chi Minh (13/16) 10:50 Blisko ludzi 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:20 Rozmowy w toku: Odkryłam swoją kobiecość po sześćdziesiątce... 13:15 Ogrodowe pogotowie (5/8) - magazyn poradnikowy 13:50 Bez recepty: Zatoki i uszy (78) - magazyn medyczny 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:40 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Druga młodość (2/5) - program publicystyczny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Świat bez granic: Współcześni piraci (7/10) 18:30 Miłosny biznes (17/20) - serial dokumentalny (Austria,2011) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 7 grzechów (1/9) - magazyn kryminalny 21:15 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (5/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Ludzie na sprzedaż - film dokumentalny (Kanada,2012) 23:05 Superwizjer 23:35 Nie do wiary (15/16) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00:05 7 grzechów (1/9) - magazyn kryminalny 00:35 Zdrady 2 (2/8) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 01:30 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (2/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 02:00 Rozmowy w toku: Kiedy facet ucieka z randki? 02:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 03:30 Kartoteka 3 (1/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:20 W trasie 2: Trasa: Szczecin - Świnoujście (12/13) - program krajoznawczy 04:55 W trasie 2 (13-ost.) - program krajoznawczy 05:25 Zakończenie programuthumb|left|100px06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:08 Video Mix Sierockiego! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 14:00 Hit dnia 14:14 Slide Show 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Wszystko mi disco! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 21:30 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Serce siostry (171) 08:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Gry rodzinne (172) 09:00 Ewa gotuje (60) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Każdy ma romans (22) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2 (18) 10:30 Pierwsza miłość (1679) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Żona wie lepiej (288) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: Ucho tygrysa (18) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (879) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (60) 14:00 Linia życia (17) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Każdy ma romans (22) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2 (18) 15:30 Graczykowie: Wielka pula (21) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Podlaska (284) 16:30 Pierwsza miłość (1680) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Statek pijany (238) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (3) 20:30 Linia życia (18) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Biznesmen (43) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Żona wie lepiej (288) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Bo dziś Andrzeja... (200) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Podlaska (284) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Każdy ma romans (22) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2 (18) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Fotograf partyzantów - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 09:15 Parę osób, mały czas - film obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki. Zaśpiewajmy to jeszcze raz: Podróże z Hagawem - porwanie - koncert 11:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Piwnica pod Baranami w hołdzie Stańczykowi - koncert 12:40 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Alina Szapocznikow (11) - magazyn kulturalny 12:55 Informacje kulturalne 13:15 Złota Tarka 2012: Dixie World Connection - koncert 14:00 Parę osób, mały czas - film obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 16:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Roma Ligocka 16:40 Sztuka czytania (3) - magazyn 17:20 Fotograf partyzantów - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 18:00 Teraz animacje!: Millhaven - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2010) 18:05 Teraz animacje!: Radostki - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 18:30 Egzamin - film obyczajowy (Polska,1972) 19:30 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Prosty sposób 19:50 Widzi Misie: Ferdynand Wspaniały: Na plaży (5/7) 20:20 Hala odlotów: Genetyka (28) - talk show 21:10 Mad Men 3 (1/13) 22:15 Panorama kina polskiego: Wesele - komediodramat (Polska,2004) 00:10 Hala odlotów: Genetyka (28) - talk show 01:10 Kino nocne: Młody porucznik - film sensacyjny (Francja,2005) 03:05 Zakończenie programu 07:25 Był taki dzień: 4 kwietnia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 04.04.1989 08:15 Kuchnia z Okrasą: Sznycle nie tylko wiedeńskie 08:40 Flesz historii (124) 09:05 Czas honoru 5: Kanał (60) 10:00 Filmy o filmach - O Dreszczach Wojciecha Marczewskiego - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Ludożercy 10:55 Podlaski przełom Bugu - film dokumentalny 11:40 Kontrapunkt: Święty ogień - program publicystyczny 12:15 Dezerterzy - reportaż 12:45 Ex libris 13:20 Marie Springer... - to ja! - film dokumentalny (Polska,1991) 14:05 Havel - film dokumentalny (Polska,1990) 15:00 Byłem żołnierzem Wehrmachtu: Ludwik Baumann 15:30 Rody fabrykanckie: Oskar Kon i inni - felieton (Polska,1995) 16:00 Pierwszy kosmonauta - film dokumentalny (Polska,1996) 16:30 Śladami historii: Ślady pamięci 17:00 Czas honoru 5: Major Zwonariew (61) 17:55 Cafe Historia: Faberge 18:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Skarby z Czermna 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne: Spojrzenia: Ostaszków - magazyn reporterów 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 04.04.1989 19:45 Historia faszyzmu: Po klęsce (5-ost.) 20:40 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia popa prawosławnego na Ukrainie 21:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:50 Spór o historię: Konflikt o Wileńszczyznę - debata 22:35 Racławice 1794 - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,1979) 00:00 Boża podszewka: Juryszki Wileńskie, lata 1943-1944 (14/15) 01:05 Listy gończe: Zagardlenie (35) 01:35 Pamiętnik rodzinny: Pierwszy krzyk (3) 02:05 Śledczak - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 02:55 Ex libris 03:20 Zakończenie programu 06:05 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Kazimierzem Kutzem rozmawia Aleksandra Klich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Notacje - Jacek Gmoch. Trener Jacek Gmoch; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 33 Bakterie - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 4; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:10 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Samuraj - (205); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 790 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 964; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Dopalacze i rozweselacze - pozwalać czy zabraniać? (81); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 7/14* "Biały samochód" - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Załoga Eko II - odc. 8 - Czy plastik też nadaje się do recyklingu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 659* Niebezpieczne związki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Kazimierzem Kutzem rozmawia Aleksandra Klich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Samuraj - (205); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (39); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 790 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 44 - Zaginiona kukułka (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Trzeci Oficer odc.4 - Dziecko wdowy - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Marysia (206); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Instynkt - odc. 8* "Wiatr we włosach" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Pień Katyński; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Wiśnicka, Andrzej Wyrozębski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /3/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 4; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 44 - Zaginiona kukułka (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Trzeci Oficer odc.4 - Dziecko wdowy; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Polonia w Komie - Indie - Marysia (206); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 790; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Pień Katyński; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Wiśnicka, Andrzej Wyrozębski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /3/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9